Don't Take My Love Away
by Imagine Believe Achieve
Summary: After Katniss doesn't return from hunting, Peeta starts to worry about his wife as the weather gets worse. After she is found something life changing is delivered to the both of them.


**A/N: Hey guys so this is my new and first Hunger Games story. I hope you like it and if you read any of my other stories, I am in the process of either re-writing the chapter, writng the chapter, or I have writers block for that story. **

**I do not own The Hunger Games. **

* * *

**KATNISS**

She has been out in the woods for almost twelve hours, and the weather has gotten bad. Just two hours ago, it started raining and now the rain has turned into ice, and snow is now falling. She has dropped her beloved bow somewhere, and is now fighting her way back to the Victor's Village. Her hair that was soaked from the rain is now covered in ice, along with her coat, scarf, hat and gloves. She lost feeling in her entire body an hour ago, but there is a sharp pain in her leg with every step she takes. Before she can even make it to the edge of the heart of the forest, she collapses. She grabs a tree, trying to catch herself, but it doesn't work. Her head slams against a rock as she falls to the ground. Her vision slowly fades out as the pain registers. Screaming out in pain... pain from her leg, and head, she loses consciousness.

* * *

**PEETA **

A faint sceam in heard from the distance as Peeta places the first laddle of soup into his bowl. Looking up at the clock, then at the weather outside. A bad feeling forms in the pit of his stomach as he takes a second glance at the clock. Stepping back from the counter, Peeta tries to remember what time his wife left.

Peeta is suddenly thrown back to the 75 Hunger Games. Katniss is screaming at the Mockingjays, that are mimicking her loved ones screams. He can remember the sound like it happened yesterday. Dropping the laddle, Peeta throws on his coat before running out of the house. Running past Haymitch Abernathy's house, the same reaction is given from Haymitch. He has run out of his house to find the cause of the screaming.

"It's Katniss. She's in the woods." Peeta says.

Pulling Peeta inside his house, Haymitch starts to grab blankets and stuffs them into two different bags.

"If she left this morning, she must have gotten stuck in the rain storm. We need to get to her soon, or she will die, if she isn't dead yet." Haymitch says. His voice catching on the very last word.

At that moment, there is a knock on the door. Peeta answers since Haymitch is buys packing up more blankets. Running to the door, Peeta finds Gale on the other side of the door.

"Hey have either of you seen Katniss?"

"Haymitch we need to go! The storm is getting worse." Peeta shouts.

Haymitch appears beside Peeta with now three bags of blankets, food, and water. Shoving a bag into the two boys hands, Haymitch shoved on his coat.

"What the hell is going on?" Gale asks.

"Katniss is missing. She didn't come home from hunting." Peeta says, his voice shaking on the word missing.

"When did she leave?" Gale aska.

"About twelve hours ago." Peeta says.

"Come on... we need to go find her before she..." Unable to say the word, Gale swallows the tears back. Peeta and Haymitch nod, telling him that he understands.

Gale leads Peeta and Haymitch to the woods. While on the route, Tom, a co-worker of Gale's runs into them.

"Hey, everything okay?" Tom asks, noticing he stress between the three men.

"Katniss is missing. She went hunting at seven." Peeta says.

"You guys go ahead. I'll get the search team to help look for her" Tom says before turning towards the village.

The three men run to the woods and are met with the search party that has about seventy members that incude huntes, who are familar with thet woods, former Peacekeepers, miners, and former healers from other districts. As Gale explains how they are going to search for Katniss, Peeta is pacing, and holding a small book to his chest.

* * *

**KATNISS**

Waking up, she can feel the pain in her leg, and how cold her body is. Looking around, she sees the familar spot, where her and Gale would meet when they were still hunting to survive. Turning to her side, Katniss starts to crawl towards the rock. The pain in her leg is so intense, her vision starts to turn black. Pushing herself forward, her body falls to the ground. With her good leg, Katniss pushes herself to the rock. Hoping that someone she knows will look there first.

"Peeta..." She mutters.

A huge gust of wind chimes and causes a dead branch from a tree to fall on her. Trying to move the branch off her, hail starts to come.

**PEETA**

As the hail comes down, Peeta's mind starts to wonder about his wife.

Could she be unconscious from falling?

Did she get attacked by an animal?

Is she bleeding out from an injury?

"Peeta! I'm going to go check the area near our old meeting spot. She might have taken a break there and might have fallen asleep." Gale tells the worried husband.

"I'll come with. If you find her she might be to hard to carry by yourself."

Gale, Peeta, and a few other searchers follow Gale to the place where he would always meet the missing Victor, before both of their lives changed. When they get a few feet away from the clearing where the rock is, Galle spots the broken off branch on the ground. The group moves forward as the weather gets worse. Tripping over what he thinks is a branch, but when he looks down, Peeta find a bow and arrow.

"Gale, is this hers?" Peta asked. Both wanting and not wanting to know the answer.

Walking over, Gale looks at the bow. Recognizing it, Gale starts to look in the surrounding area. Copying Gale, the rest of the guys follow in the search. Galle looks in the woods around the rock, thinking Katniss might have gone to his in the woods. Meanwhile, Peeta stats looking around the area. As he gets closer to the fallen branch, he spots a body. When he gets closer, his worst nightmare come true. His wife is under what Peeta believes to be a one hundred pound branch. Jumping over the branch, Peeta kneels by her head and checks for a one, Peeta shouts to Gale.

"I found her."

The other men run towards Peeta who is now trying to wake up his wife. Pushing Peeta aside, Gale starts to look over Katniss.

"We need get the tree off of her. There could be serious damage to her if we don't."

Staying by his wife's side, Peeta tells his wife what is happening. As the time goes on, the energy from the few men that was on the team that found Katniss is slowly disappearing.

"I'm going to run and get more guys." Gale shouts before running through the woods. Peeta grabs her hand and wipes away some of the blood away from her face. Almost ten minutes pass and the remaining gusys start to prepare for when Katniss is moved. A first aid kit, blankets, water, small bites of food are ready. Feet come pounding towards the clearing when Peeta notices a small trail of blood coming from Katniss' mouth.

"We need to move her now. She's getting worse." Peeta shouts over the wind.

Half of the rescue team moves to move the branch and the others wait, holding their breath. When the branch is moved, some former Peacekeepers run forward to tend to Katniss. Grabbing a board, two of the Peacekeepers, Ceader and Payson, start to tend to her.

"Lets get her warmed up." Ceader says, placing a blanket over Katniss after she was moved onto her back.

Peeta moves next to her head and starts to whisper things into her ear. As Katniss is moved out of the woods, the storm starts to get worse. Hail is falling in bigger chunks, and everyone is sliding.

"I know a small shack we can put her in!" Gale shouts over the noise. Walking to the left a few feet, a small shed comes into view.

"It's a cabin she showed me a while ago. It has a bed for her and the neecissities for us." Gale says, pushing in the door. "It can only hold about five people."

"Who is going to stay?" Peeta asks as his wife is transfered to the bed.

"You and I, Ceader and Payson." Gale says. Turning to Haymitch Gale starts to give him instructions. "Haymitch, I'll lead everyone out of the forest, but please get the doctor once the storm lets up. A few men who know the area will lead you and the doc here."

Gale turns back to the group in the cabin. "I'll be back with a few more supplies. Try to keep her warm and a fire going."

Peeta rushes over to the bed and brings his wife in his arms. Her head is pushed into the base of his neck and he can feel her tiny breaths of air. Gale leaves and the other two men start a fire. Pulling a bottle of water from the bag, they hand it to Peeta.

"Come on Kat... you need to drink something..." Peeta whispers. Pulling the lid off and pouring a little water into the lid, he dumps the small amount of liquid into her mouth. The tip of her tounge peaks out and wipes the water off of her lips. Her eye lids start to flutter open to small slits.

"P-" Is all she can get out before coughing.

Pulling her shaking body into his, he gently pats her back. When she's done coughing, her body goes limp, and her head rolls back. Panicked, Peeta starts to gently shake Katniss.

"Peeta, she needs to wake up on her own. We can't force her out of this." Payson says.

A few hours pass with Katniss slipping in and out of consciouness before Gale returns. Tossing a few bags onto the ground, Payson looks through them.

"Thanks..." He says, pulling one bag to his side.

"Mellark, I got dry clothes for you and Katnip." Gale says, tossing two bags in Peeta's direction. "Has she woken at all?"

"In and out of consciouness." Ceader says.

"We try to keep her awake, but she ends up passing out." Payson adds.

"How often does this happen?" Gale asks.

"Every few minutes. When she's awake, we try to give her either food or water."

Gale nods his head and walks over to Katniss. He places another blanket over her before changing into some dry clothes. "The storm has gotten worse. We might have to be here for a few days. The doc is going to try to send a hovercraft over here before this get worse."

The four men determine where the are going to sleep. Gale and Ceader are by the door, Payson is by the fire, and Peeta in the chair next to his wife. All three of them are taking shifts to keep an eye on Katniss, in case she ends up getting worse. Gale is currently on watch when movement is heard from the bed. Looking over, he see Katniss awake and looking around. Her head falls to the side and she see her husband.

"Peet." She whispers. She swallows before opening her mouth. "Peeta..." She tuggs on his ear slightly and it causes him to wake up.

"What the hell- Oh my God, Katniss." Peeta is up sitting on the bed and brings her to his chest.

"Where are we?" Katniss whispers softly, after Peeta lays her down on the bed.

"The cabin you showed me before the Games years ago." Gale says softly.

"Why?"

"Gale, the Hovercraft is here." Payson says from the door.

"Mellark can you carry her?" Gale asks.

"Yeah."

Peeta scoops Katniss into his arms after putting on her clothes and his coat. Blankets are placed over her and the two are lead out of the cabin and to the Hovercraft. Katniss is placed on a bed and a few doctors start to look over her. After a few minutes, Peeta is back by her side, and a doctor is telling the two Victors what was found as Katniss' leg is being wrapped.

"She has a minor concussion, and a broken leg. No internal bleeding, which is good, but we will be able to land in front of the Victor's Village. However we did find something, and we want Katniss on bed rest." The doctor starts.

Already knowing what the doctor is about to say, she grabs Peeta's hand and places it on her stomach.

"We're pregnant..."


End file.
